The Patience Demon
by CharmedHobbit
Summary: Can the Power of 3 defeat a demon gfted wi patience? Rated for suicide and demon use. Well, of coarse there are demons, this is CHARMED!
1. Sickness and Depression

This is my first Charmed fanfic. So, if it sucks, just be patient. I'll get better....... Read & Review..............  
  
Take your time, the demon thought, I'll be waiting.  
  
A young woman sat cross-legged, head buried in her face, rocking back and forth. The only sound in the room was the sound of stifled sobs. She didn't know what to do. She literally saw herself at the bottom of a deep, dark, damp hole with no light anywhere in sight, and no chance of getting out. It was hopeless. Her doctors had warned her about this. They had known about her condition, tried to stop it, but it had happened; it had been inevitable. She guessed depression was just one of those things too wide to go around and too high to jump across. Instead, it just swallowed you whole when everything started to go your way; and it was just kind of weird; maybe she was going mad, but she felt as if someone- or something was guiding her farther along. So far, that she wasn't quite sure she could fight it any longer.  
  
Just keep on, you're almost there.  
  
Almost where?  
  
Don't worry, I won't lead you astray.  
  
Who are you?  
  
Shush... You're almost there.  
  
Phoebe Halliwell sat in the kitchen, waiting for the water to boil. "Achooo!" She felt terrible. She had been sick all night, and didn't know what had caused it. Her hair was matted with sweat; she hadn't gotten a wink of sleep all night. "Achooo!" With all of this sneezing, she was amazed everyone was still asleep. "Phoebe, you don't look so good." The middle sister turned around, startled, to see Chris standing in the doorway. "Is it normal for you to be walking around the house in the middle of the night? What are you doing?" "Well, I was in the attic, but I heard coughing and sneezing, and decided to see what was up." Phoebe gave him a questioning look. "In the attic. In the middle of the night? And you heard me?" "Sure did. I'm surprised no one else heard you." As if on cue, A voice rang into the kitchen, once again startling Phoebe. It was her older sister, Piper. "Are you all right, Phoebe? You're looking terrible. Anything I can do to help?" Chris replied before Phoebe had a chance. "Did she wake you up?" Piper just nodded her head. "I'm sorry, I don't know what's up. I woke up an hour after I fell asleep sick as a dog. Don't know what caused it, but I can't sleep. I imagine almost everyone's awake." "Well, Paige is probably sound asleep, she'll sleep through an earthquake." Noticing her water was boiling, Phoebe got up and began to make herself some tea.  
  
She didn't know what to do. She wanted to stop being such nice person, just let go of all of this. It had been years now, years. She just couldn't take it anymore. She had to get out of here.  
  
You can do it.  
  
Do what?  
  
Let go.  
  
But, I can't.  
  
Why not, it's o.k, you can do it.  
  
It was right, she had to let go. She was going crazy by containing herself. Well, what if she was crazy. Who cared? She was ready, she was defineately ready. 


	2. More sickness and the End of a Mission

Phoebe sat up in her bed. As hard as she had tried, sleep would not come to her. Where's the Sandman when you need him? She asked herself. Phoebe remembered when she met the Sandman, but quickly the thought left her mind as she let out another sneeze. "Achooooo!" Phoebe didn't know how she was going to make it to work, she felt too sick to even concentrate on anything. Nevertheless, there was no way she could take a sick day. There had been many a day when this Charmed One had taken a sick day to help her sisters vanquish evil demons, warlocks, and other beings that had either threatened innocents or the three sisters themselves. Creeping quietly down the stairs, she went back to the kitchen to make some more tea. Halfway down the stairs, Phoebe felt sick to her stomach, and hurried to the bathroom, knocking tables over. Piper woke up instantly. Rushing to see what was going on, she saw Phoebe and felt sorry for her. How could she be so sick so suddenly? How was she going to make it to work? Piper decided she would call in sick for her younger sister when the hours became decent. Quickly she went to the kitchen to make her sister some more tea.  
  
This felt great. She had no self-containment, no boundaries, no limits. She sat in the middle of the living room, in the same position she had been in for the last four hours. Every item in the room was either broken, slung against the wall, or laying sideways and out of place. Only, she hadn't moved at all. The young woman felt a wonderful feeling. Lifting her dominant had into the air, she willed the couch to raise a foot above the floor. Then, she thrusted her hand away from her body, making the couch crash through wall, and the force of it not only not knock the wall half- way out, but it sent a shudder throughout the entire house. Almost all of her energy spent, she passed onto the floor. Any observer who entered the room would think it was a murder scene. Unless they knew of her power, no one would believe that she could do this much damage.  
The demon was pleased now. He had been patient enough. Now it was time for his time and effort to finally pay off. His job was almost complete. Give it 24 hours, and he could move on to his next case. About time, too. He had been slowly working on this one for about five years, ever sice her Mom, Dad, Sister, and husband had died in a car crash coming to surprise her on her newest book publication. However, she had not known he was there. He had over time, crept into her mind, as her depression worsened. Actually, she had thought for the longest time that he was her concious. Only recently, at the last stages of his plan did she even consider there was more than that pushing her into the darkness. Now that it was too late. Give it a day, then he could turn her over to his boss to go on to the next victim. He was gald, too. The demon was getting bored of this pitiful woman. 


	3. A Suicide and a New Demon

"What do you mean, Phoebe can't miss work today? She can barely walk she's so ill."  
"What I mean is, Phoebe Halliwell has missed too many days of work, claimed to be sick too many days! I can hardly believe she is sick AGAIN!"  
Piper thought back to the many demon accounts, and how her sister had to call in sick in order to help her and Paige fight off evil from the world. This just wasn't fair, she had to do something, her sister had no possible way to get through a work day.  
"I'm sorry, but my sister just won't be able to make it to work today. There's just nothing I can do."  
"Well then, tell your SISTER not to come back to work when she feels better!"  
"Wait, you can't do that! Your company NEEDS Phoebe, she is one of the best writers you have!"  
"Watch me, Piper! I'm sorry, Phoebe has a lot of work to do, and she can not afford to miss work today. Phoebe just has to come today. I'm sorry to do this, but she'll lose her job if doesn't come in today."  
"You know as well as I do that Phoebe is your most valuable writer!"  
"EVERYONE CAN BE REPLACED! NOW WATCH ME AND SEE IF I DON'T REPLACE HER! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF HER ABSENCES AT HER CONVENIENCE! TELL HER TO COME TO WORK OR GO TO THE UNEMPLOYMENT OFFICE!"  
Piper was shocked. How could she do this. She had seen her angry before, but this topped it off. She felt such sympathy for her sister, but she made a lot of the money for the family. Paige only had a temp job, and P3 didn't offer a set payday or amount of money made for that manner. Phoebe was just going to have to suffer through work today.  
"O.K. Thanks anyway."  
The oldest Halliwell sister hung up the phone and dragged herself upstairs to Phoebe's room.  
"Phoebes, it's time to get up, you gotta go to work."  
"Aughhh. Do you I have to?"  
"Yeah, I'm sorry sis, but I talked to Elyse, but she wouldn't let you have the day off."  
"I was afraid of that. Alright, I'll be down in a few minutes."  
Piper left the room, and went downstairs, deciding to make her sister some breakfast for her, she needed to eat something before she went to work.  
Phoebe entered the kitchen and barely made it to the table. Piper hastened her pace to the table, laying a plate full of eggs, bacon, muffins, orange juice, and coffee in front of her pitiful-looking younger sister. Phoebe immediately looked away from the plate, pushing it away from her seat. "I'm sorry Piper, I know you went through a lot of trouble to make this, but I just can't eat it. I don't think I could swallow anything at this moment.  
"It's perfectly understandable. I just wish you could eat some to help you get better. Can you at least chug down some vitamin-packed orange juice?"  
Phoebe nodded and laughed a little.  
"What's so funny?"  
"Nothing, your just acting too much like a mother."  
"Sorry, but that would be understandable because I am a mother, and I'm your older sister. I don't want to be blamed if you get worse."  
This made Phoebe laugh more. "Thanks," she replied and swallowed some of her drink before Piper drove her to work. This is going to be a great day, I just know it.  
  
The woman was awake now. Surrounding her were candles, and in front of her, an alter. In her lap was an ancient, leather-bound book. She chanted an incantation in another, long-extinct language. She was levitating two feet from the floor, and the room was in complete darkness besides the lit candles. The woman's hair was greasy, unwashed and covering her face. She paid no attention to the stands of red hair in her face, her mouth, making it unable to see the woman's face at all.  
At first, her voice was barely a whisper, holding back on the incantation. Then, it grew steadily louder, until she was screaming the rhyme over and over to the top of her lungs. The candle flames grew larger. A hurricane wind swirled around the room, throwing everything out of its path, except for the woman and the alter. With the last shouted line, she felt the power of the wind adding to her power, her strength, her destruction. Picking up the atheme on the alter, she held it high above her. Out of nowhere, her black and white stripped cat, her familiar, dashed across the room and attacked her owner, knocking the knife from her hands. It fell through the air and landed at the far corner of the room. For a moment, both cat and witch sat, staring at the knife. The witch had fallen with a crash only seconds ago, the spell broken by the disturbance made by the cat. At the exact same moment, the two creatures in the room went scrambling to the knife, but the woman made it first. Snatching it up, she ran back to her alter and began chanting loudly. The cat tried to interfere once again, determined to stop her owner from making a big mistake. With the wave of a hand, the woman sent the cat flying out the door, then it shut before the cat could get back up, and locked. She continued the chant, unwilling to let go of the power now flowing through her veins. She was now once again screaming to the top of her lungs, the spell almost complete. It was about time, too, she could feel herself beginning to grow weaker. All of a sudden, she felt as if she might faint. She had to end this, now. Holding the dagger high above her head, and recited the incantation for the last time. The wind continued to howl around her, blowing her hair around her, around the dagger, the time was now. With extreme force, she pushed the atheme through her skin, piercing her stomach, bringing the excruciating pain. She felt the blood gushing out of her body, she could literally feel the life being sucked out of her as she bled. She fell to the ground, laying motionless. Her life was spent. As if it was not odd enough of the actions this witch had made within these last few moments of her life, she all of a sudden busted into flame. With this, the spirit of the deseased witch felt this new way to travel, landing in the underworld. In front of her was a demon. He looked like the worst demon she had ever seen, snd she had encountered many demons in her time. He looked straight into her eyes, he was her height. She was only a few inches above five feet. This did not take away from the frightening look of the demon, however. He had a face that meant business, and nothing good about it. His teeth were all fangs, his nose was a long snout, his eyes were the look of pure evil. This one definitely matched the definition of the demon. He smiled at the woman. She held a serious face, without emotion or care. For a long moment, they stared into eachother's eyes, challenging the other to look away. Then, the demon spoke. "Job well done. You have suceeded, fufilled your requirements. Now you are ready to join me." The woman looked as if she knew now what he wanted, but she didn't care. "You know what I want of you now. I know you want this as well. Kill the white lighter. Seek your revenge. This is what you must do. The white lighter is the only thing standing in your way. Go now. Leave my sight." "Yes, my leige." These were the only words spoken by the used-to-be witch. She had the sound of a pure evil being. Now she was ready for her next mission. This is better than being a witch, she told herself. This was pure freedom. The only thing she had to do now was to get rid of her former white lighter, the only one standing in her way. He would eventually find her, and try to persuade her to stop being the new one she was. This is what she truly wanted. And no one was going to stop her. 


End file.
